In Another World
by Smoochy-whoopY
Summary: The Bladebreakers are sent to Hawaii to meet with the beautiful Hawaiian beyblade champion.(full summary inside)
1. Prologue

Alwight, yet another story, and I hope you guys' will like it, cause um, I certainly hope you will. Anyway, of course, to start things off, here's a character Bio.  
  
Name: Alani Lahela  
  
Age: 13  
  
Birthday: November 1st  
  
Height: 5 4'  
  
Eyes: Left eye is bright emerald green, while the right eye is ice blue  
  
Hair: Light reddish brown, a little shorter than shoulder length, and flicks outwards  
  
Race: Hawaiian  
  
Appearance: White ¾ length shirt with red sleeves. Light blue baggy ¾ length pants with a black star-studded belt. And black and white skateboard shoes. Also usually wears a white visor with a red and blue flame on the front.  
  
Personality and extra info: Alani is very joyous, and is always looking for a good time, whether it's jumping off of cliffs into a deep sea of water, or doing some type of art. She loves art by the way, painting, wood carving, sewing, you name it, she does it. At times, Alani can be rather mysterious, and she never really lets people know any of her secrets. She's very strong and loves rock climbing, or any type of climbing for that matter, especially when it comes to scaling trees. She loves her cat Twiddy, and any other animal. Both of her parents passed away when they were on a cruise, after their ship unfortunately sank and brought both of them down into the deep depths of the ocean. Her father used to run a very successful five star hotel, The Sea Diamond, and even though she's young, Alani assists her father's co-workers with business, and in return gets a overly fair share of the hotel's profits. Alani enjoys swimming by a flowing waterfall with her faithful bit-beast Zeindolf, or sitting by a roaring campfire, rather than going to a mall with her friends.  
  
Beyblade Info: Alani goes for speed, surprising her enemies, and defeating them as quickly as possible. Her defense is absolutely amazing, almost as if it were a diamond shield.  
  
Beyblade Color: Ruby red with swirls of silver  
  
Bit-Beast Info: Alani's bit-beast goes by the name Zeindolf, the Ruby Wolf. His elemental powers are that of both fire and wind. Around his eyes is a golden armor, and also, a golden v-shaped metal collar is around his neck, with an onyx chain attached to it, with a diamond shaped ruby on the end. The tip of Zeindolf's tail is gold, along with many spots and stripes on many different parts of his paws, chest, belly, neck, cheeks, and arms. On his back, are two small golden angel wings, which grow to an incredible size whenever he wants.  
  
Offensive Attacks:  
  
Gasping Flame – The chain attached to Zeindolf's collar lengthens and encircles his enemy's neck, while bursting into a hot red-blue flame, and engulfing his opponent, scorching them to the bone.  
  
Howling Fang – Zeindolf howls to the heavens and expands his wings, while bolting around his opponent, before chomping into their flesh.  
  
Swirling Inferno (final attack) – A thin layer of fire surrounds Zeindolf, he then digs his claws into the earth, and a gigantic fire tornado erupts from the ground, and surround Zeindolf's enemy, the twister scorches them before blowing them clear away.  
  
Defensive Attacks:  
  
Heavy Volcano – A mixture of both lava and wind surround Zeindolf, and reflect anything and everything that get sent at him.  
  
Ok, that's basically all there is to know about Alani, so on with the prologue. But first the full fledged summary...  
  
The Bladebreakers are sent to Hawaii to meet with the beautiful Hawaiian beyblade champion. After they meet her, one certain member of the world champion team, starts to have feelings toward the Hawaiian, but will they're love go further, or get thrown aside? And, could it possibly last, or expand, in a whole different world?  
  
~^ Prologue ^~  
  
The plane was silent, well not completely; the low noise of steady breathing, and the light tapping of a foot could be heard, and that tapping foot belonged to none other than Tyson Granger, who was not allowed to go to sleep, for his teammates had given him caffeine. He had been wide-awake, staring out the tiny airplane window for more than and hour and a half now. Hopefully they would be at their destination soon enough. Tyson had to admit; he really couldn't wait to arrive in Honolulu Hawaii. He had always wanted to go there, and getting to meet the champion of the small island was a bonus. But the bad thing was, he didn't know if the champion was female or male, and of course, being his old normal self, he just went straight to the assumption that the champ was a male.  
  
"Ooh that's pretty." Max had just woken up and was leaning over to look out the small window, and of course, this sudden statement startled Tyson, causing him to jump slightly.  
  
"You really have to warn me before you do things like that before hand." He glared at the over excited blonde.  
  
"Your just cranky because Kai wouldn't let you sleep." Max grinned and punched Tyson's arm.  
  
Kenny popped his head over the back of Tyson's seat and spoke up. "Yeah, Tyson, but that was actually quite a good idea. None of us would've been able to sleep if we hadn't have slipped you that caffeine."  
  
"Alright, alright I get it already. When are we going to land?" Tyson grumpily crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
Exactly 25 minutes later, the five Bladebreakers, were off their plane, and each in their separate rooms, in their enormous room, in the five star hotel, 'The Sea Diamond'.  
  
Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Rei went over to open it.  
  
"Hello boys." Mr. Dickinson joyously greeted the five boys as he walked into the large room.  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson was the first to speak up.  
  
Mr. Dickinson's smile widened as he took a seat in one of the dark red arms chairs. "Anyway boys, I'm sure you are all very excited to meat the Hawaiian beyblade champion." The old man was answered with frantic nods from 3 out of 5 of the Bladebreakers. "Well, unfortunately, I have to leave, so you have to find her for yourselves, which won't be to difficult. I'll be back soon, so bye for now boys." And with that Mr. D left the five boys.  
  
"I guess we go exploring then." Rei suggested.  
  
"I guess so." Max had a confused expression planted on his features, as he and the others all left the hotel to go on the search for the unknown beyblade champion.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Alright, there's the prologue, the first chapter should be up nice and soon, so till then, patience is a virtue. 


	2. I Hope So

All right, here's the first chapter for my newest story, so um...here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 1 – I Hope So ^~  
  
"We don't even know where this dude is..." Tyson whined as he dragged his aching feet across the pavement.  
  
"Well, we'll find him eventually, so looking is the best thing we can do." Kenny reasoned. He then noticed Tyson looking into a rather dense looking forest path, before stepping onto the small dirt road. "Tyson what are you doing!?"  
  
"Exploring of course!" Max answered and ran to catch up with Tyson.  
  
The five boys had been walking through the humid lush forest for quite sometime, and they were now thinking of turning back, that is before they heard something like a loud laugh followed by a scream in the distance. Following the yell was a bright flash of red light, and the guys couldn't turn back, they had to check out what was going on.  
  
"Damn it to hell!" They heard a male voice ring through the air. After the mysterious persons voice was heard, a quick flash of both red and gold bolted through the path, and back into the thick forest.  
  
"Zeindolf, get back here!" This time a feminine voice was heard, and was followed by a well-built young teenager leaping out of the trees and onto the path. She had short, bright red-brown hair, and was wearing baggy knee length shorts, no shoes, and a white elbow length shirt with red sleeves. She was about to go after the red blur, but she spotted Tyson and the others.  
  
"Uh, hi?" She awkwardly greeted them. But her eyes widened for a split second when she noticed who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are, you're the Bladebreakers right? Sorry bout that, pet problems." A small snicker crept across the girl's lips, but it faded into a sweet smile. "I'm Alani."  
  
"Hey there, do you think you could help us out?" Tyson asked as he shook the Hawaiians hand.  
  
Alani grinned and crossed her arms. "Matters what you need help with."  
  
"We're looking for the Hawaiian beyblade champion, do you know him?" Rei stepped in and politely asked.  
  
Alani stared at him for a few seconds and uncrossed her arms. "I sure hope I do..." She raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you have the assumption that our champ is a guy hm?"  
  
"Nothing we just thought-," Rei attempted to calm the girl down.  
  
"Well I know 'her'." Alani huffed and crossed her arms again. "And she could beat any of you in two seconds flat...even your oh so cold team captain over there."  
  
"Oh really?" Tyson questioned, while raising an eyebrow. "If she's so good, then why don't you either bring us to her, or bring her here, so I can just see how good she is."  
  
Alani rolled her double colored eyes, which no one had really noticed, and shook her head. "Fine...let's go." She then reached into one of the deep pockets of her shorts, and brought out a bright red and gold beyblade, along with a crystal launcher. Tyson's brain hadn't clicked what Alani meant, so he just gaped like a fish at her.  
  
"You wanted to battle the champ, so if you really want to, then get out your damn blade already!" Alani glared at the navy haired boy in front of her, he was really beginning to test her patience.  
  
Tyson just kept on staring at her. "You're the champ?" Then his expression twisted into a triumphant grin. "A little girl is the Hawaiian champ? Man you guys must be real bad at beyblading..."  
  
"Would you like to repeat that?" The same masculine voice from earlier echoed through the humid summer air. Soon after, Tyson was being lifted from the ground by his color, and was staring into two hard, cold, ice blue eyes.  
  
"What is that?" Max squeaked.  
  
"It looks like...a bit-beast..." Rei marveled at the magnificent creature holding Tyson by it's paw. The animal, was actually, a rather large, ruby red, and gold wolf. The chain on its neck was now in the palm of Alani's hand, and two small golden wings were rested on its shoulder blades.  
  
"And he gets it!" Alani rolled her eyes. "This is Zeindolf, who is being a complete asshole right now! So let him go..." At the teens order, the ruby colored wolf gently laid Tyson back onto the ground, and walked over to his mistress, where he was rewarded with a few strokes of his soft fur.  
  
"So do you still think that Alani's weak little boy?" Zeindolf grinned.  
  
Alani smacked her bit-beast on the back of his fur-covered head. "Will you just be quiet? And I told you to take a rest..." Zeindolf groaned and burst into a ball of flame before disappearing.  
  
"You do know I still want to battle you?" Tyson asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I know, but can it hold until tomorrow or something, I have a lot of work to do..." Alani held her hands together, begging Tyson to considering her proposition.  
  
Tyson raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I thought school was over for you guys? So what could you possibly have to work on?"  
  
Alani rubbed her temples with her thumb and for-finger. "I have something called a job Tyson, and it's very important. And I'm one of the head employees."  
  
"Oh, where do you work?" Asked Max, his curiosity taking the best of him.  
  
"Actually..." Alani scrunched her nose in concentration, "I should be heading there right now, so you guys can come along...Oh and Tyson..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're lucky I stopped Zeindolf, or else your hat would be gone."  
  
Many people greeted Alani as she walked along a sidewalk toward her unknown destination. But when they arrived there, the boys were very surprised.  
  
"But this is our hotel isn't it?" Max calked his head to the right in confusion.  
  
"Oh you guys are staying here?" Alani looked over the five boys, who all nodded. "Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm the head honcho here."  
  
"You? But you're only 13!" Rei gaped.  
  
"So?" Alani shrugged. "Sorry but I really have to go now...I'm sure that I'll see you guys later though...considering your practically living at my job! So see ya later guys..." She waved and ran to the closest elevator, where a middle-aged man in a suit was waiting for her.  
  
"She seems nice enough." Rei spoke first.  
  
"I don't like her bit-beast." Tyson mumbled.  
  
Max rolled his eyes and grinned, "I wonder why?"  
  
"Why the hell did we have to have that stupid meeting so early?" Alani groaned under her breath as she strolled down the elegant halls of 'her' hotel. "It's 10:30 for the lord's sake!"  
  
"That actually isn't that early you know?" Alani spun around to see Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny.  
  
"Oh hey guys." She yawned. "And 10:30 is early to me, so quiet."  
  
"I know something that'll wake you up!" Tyson grinned as he held out his beyblade.  
  
Alani rolled her eyes. "You really never give up, but fine..." She led the boys to the training room in the lower areas of the hotel, where there were many dishes to battle in. They picked the closest one and got ready for the match. Max stood at the side of the dish and raised his hand in the air.  
  
"Bladers ready?" He looked over the two who nodded. "3...2...1...Let it rip!!"  
  
"Go Zeindolf!" Alani roared. "Take him out!" Her beyblade turned into a blur of red, and the next Tyson knew, his own blade had made a crack in the wall behind him, and was lying helplessly on the ground.  
  
"Did you get any stats Dizzi?" Kenny asked his faithful laptop.  
  
"Uh, sorry Chief, but something blocked my scanners." Dizzi answered uneasily.  
  
"Whoa..." Tyson picked up his beyblade, but winced, and dropped it to the ground.  
  
"What the matter?" Rei walked over to Tyson to see why he had dropped his beyblade to the floor.  
  
Tyson hesitantly picked his beyblade up in his hand once again, and to his own luck, it wasn't scorching hot anymore.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
All right, I'm gonna stop it there. But don't you peoples worry, the next chapter should be up nice and soon. Oh, and review please, it will make living worthwhile! Bah, ya right! But review anyway...please? 


	3. Learning More

Um, I've never really been to Hawaii, just to explain to a reviewer, and I don't necessarily no the area. So um, I suppose The Sea Diamond is on the seaside of wherever the hell they are...so on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 2 – Learning More ^~  
  
Rei had decided to let the others relax at the hotel, while he went and explored the areas, which they hadn't gone to the day before. To put it more simply, he was checking out the beach.  
  
"Whoa Rei, you look real differn when you wear shorts did you know that?" Rei turned his head to see Alani's smiling face.  
  
"Hey Alani. What are you doing here?" Rei cheerfully greeted the girl.  
  
"I was just about to get some swimming time in, you?" Alani answered with a shrug.  
  
"Same..."  
  
Alani's grin widened greatly and she looped her arm with Rei's, "Well then, you should come with me, I'm going to be meeting up with my friend, and we could use an extra person!"  
  
"O-Ok." Rei stuttered, as a rose tinge crept across his cheeks.  
  
Alani laughed slightly and began pulling Rei along the sidewalk.  
  
The excited Hawaiian girl led Rei back into the forest where she had first introduced herself. She took a different path, and came to a medium sized deep pool of water, with a cliff to the side, where a small waterfall was pouring down.  
  
"Hey Alani who's that you got with you?" A girl sitting on a large rock at the bank of the pool of water asked. She had long raven black hair, which ended just around her mid-back. She also had bright green eyes, and was wearing a blue and red two-piece bathing suit, with a white fluffy towel around her neck.  
  
"Oh hey there Mattie, this is Rei." Alani grinned widely and unhooked her arm from Rei's. "Rei this is my friend Madison, but we just all call her Mattie."  
  
"Hey I know who you are!" Mattie triumphantly grinned. "You're the one on all of the posters in-," But unfortunately for the raven-haired girl, her mouth was quickly covered by Alani's hand, so she was unable to finish her statement.  
  
"Anyway!" Alani faked a laugh.  
  
Hours past by, and Rei now knew that Alani absolutely loved anything that had to do with nature, and that her punches hurt quite a bit. At the moment, the two were exploring the wide stretches of a beach, which was quite close to The Sea Diamond. Since neither of them were really talking at the time, Rei decided to break the silence and find out more about the Hawaiian.  
  
"So...Have you lived in Hawaii all your life?" He asked while stopping to wait for Alani, who was chasing some seagulls.  
  
"I sure have...and I'm a frikin god to the kids here." She beamed. It was the truth too. All of the children in the area looked up to Alani, and would sometimes even follow her around wherever she went, which became quite annoying at times.  
  
Rei simply smiled and kept on walking once Alani had caught up to him. She had told Rei not to wear his regular outfit while going out in public, and when he had asked the girl why, she had told him:  
  
"Let's just say the girls here get a little over excited. But it makes no sense, since I'm the only girl in Hawaii who entered the tournament."  
  
But luckily Alani was generous, and let Rei borrow some of her brother's old clothes, since he didn't really have anything.  
  
"Hey Rei?" Rei snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Alani's voice.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Does Kai eat ice cream?" Alani cocked her head to the side, while scrunching her nose in concentration.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow to her, and stared at her for a while. "No...I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
Alani innocently swayed back and forth on her heels while grinning, "No reason."  
  
Alani bolted through the hallways of the hotel, she was laughing like a mad man, while being chased by Rei. She had decided to steal his bandana and run off with it. So of course, Rei was trying to get it back.  
  
"Jeez Rei, I thought that you would be just a little faster." Alani teased. She then turned a corner, and hid under a table with a long white tablecloth, which hid her from Rei's view.  
  
Rei ran past the table that Alani was under, and turned the next corner. Alani giggled slightly before slowly crawling out from under the table. She then took Rei's bandana from her hands, and tied it around her head, causing her bangs to stand out more than before. Alani grinned and turned around, but she came face to face with two crimson eyes, causing her to jump backwards, and place her hand over her heart in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked her once she had settled down.  
  
Alani crossed her arms and leant against the wall. "Having a little thing called fun. But I'm sure you don't know about this little thing. You two should get to know each other. Kai this is fun." Alani gestured to a blank spot beside her. "And fun this is Kai, now, go!" She then began laughing and ran off down the hallways of the hotel. She turned another corner but collided with an unknown object. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rei sitting on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Alani mumbled. She was about to get up and run away again, but Rei quickly jumped in front of her, and grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
"Give it back." He held his hand in front of her.  
  
Alani stubbornly stuck out her tongue. She untied the bandana, and held it firmly in her hands. "Nuh uh, I aint giving it back, I like it!"  
  
"Do you like it that much?" Rei asked. Alani grinned childishly and nodded.  
  
"Fine you can keep it, I have another one in my bag anyway." Rei rolled his eyes and let go of Alani's shirt. He then stood up and helped the girl off of the floor.  
  
"Now that's the spirit!" Alani tied the bandana around her forehead before looping her arm with Rei's again. "Now let's go find the rest of your team! I've already run into Kai."  
  
Rei looked over at her and grinned, "And what did you do to him?"  
  
"I introduced him to fun, and then ran away." Alani shrugged.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Since I can't think of anything else to write...I'll finish this chapter here. But since my writers' block fiasco is over with, the next chapter will be long! Now, review please! Please? 


	4. Damn Those Tourists

Well...um. See now, I kind of broke my little promise, from my previous chapters, explaining how I was going to update so soon and um, yeah! But, I made the chapter longer than usual! So don't worry be happy...and to make me happy...you should review. And to say the honest truth, I really don't give a rat's ass about flames either...so flame away if you really want to!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my oc's and nothing else!!  
  
Chapter 3 – Damn Those Tourists   
  
Once again the group of four bladers plus one computer genius had decided to explore the area surrounding their hotel. The day wasn't exactly perfect, since there was dark, looming clouds approaching from the horizon. But they just simply shrugged off the possibility of rain, since at the moment it was a beautiful, and balmy day.  
  
"Holy crap it's hot..." Tyson groaned as he dragged his aching feet across the pavement.  
  
"And you don't think we already know that?" Kai growled. That little complaint from Tyson had already been heard let's say around, oh, about 20 times in the past 10 minutes. Don't ask me how he fit it in that many times, but some how he did. Anyway. Since the team hadn't really gotten any practice time in, ruling out the time when Tyson battled Alani (and lost!), Kai wanted to make sure they didn't start slacking off. And what the captain says goes, so now, the five boys were looking for anywhere with either kids, or anyone for that matter, who was even remotely good at beyblading.  
  
"Hey look over there!" Max grinned as he pointed over to a rather large crowd of mostly children, cheering for something. "Looks like a beyblade battle to me!"  
  
At the moment Max had finished expressing his thoughts, the five all hurried over to the crowd of kids. And boy was Max correct about there being a beyblade battle. Of course the battle was between Alani, and some girl who looked actually about 1 or 2 years older than her.  
  
"Man, it's so easy to see that chick isn't from here..." Tyson heard a younger boy mention to his friend.  
  
"Yeah. If she was, she wouldn't have gone and pissed of Alani." The boy's companion commented.  
  
Meanwhile, Alani and Zeindolf were teasing their opponent. "If you take back what you said then I won't leave your blade in pieces..."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" The girl rudely snapped.  
  
Alani's eyebrow twitched slightly. But she took a deep breath and relaxed; "Firstly, I don't even know your name, so that would be a priority. Secondly, ask all the kids here, and they will tell you that I can, and will if you don't shut it, break your blade to pieces."  
  
The girl snobbishly stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms, "My name's Perry, not that it's any of YOUR business anyway."  
  
The Hawaiian took in a deep breath. Never before had she come across someone so...so...well, snobby! And this Perry girl was starting to get to her. First she comes along acting all high and mighty in her expensive brand name clothes that daddy probably bought for her, claiming that she could beat her in anything, especially beyblading. And now, she was making it seem as if Alani was just some dirty rock that she could kick around! Also, somehow, that annoying golden haired brat had somehow found out about how her parents had passed away in that cruise. That girl also had said horrible things about that certain event. But, those I will not say.  
  
"Alright you stupid little brat. You really have to learn to respect people. Also, since you haven't shown me any respect what so ever, I won't show you any either." Alani sneered, "Now, time to do what I said. Zeindolf! Smash this snob's blade to pieces!" All of the anger that was bottled up inside of Alani was transferred to her bit-beast. And when the magnificent wolf leapt out of his bit-chip, he allowed his wings to burst open to their full size.  
  
"Zeindolf..." Alani mumbled. "This brat spoke of my family as if we were trash. You know what to do with people like her..."  
  
The crowd of children began cheering for the ruby wolf, which they had seen only few times before. And seeing Zeindolf up close was something that didn't happen quite that often. First, Alani's blade easily smacked Perry's own purple one into a nearby tree. Then Zeindolf landed in front of the girl, and growled as if he was going to kill her there and then. He made a quick snap of his jaws before busting into flame and disappearing.  
  
"Thanks for the practice. Oh and pardon my French...but you really are a bitch." Alani simply stated while snatching her beyblade in her hands. As she was just turning to walk out of the crowd and back home, she heard that Perry girl say something to her.  
  
"You think I'm a bitch! No wonder your parents died!" Perry bellowed.  
  
Every single person watching held their breath, as Alani's eyes turned to slits, and she strode over to Perry. She picked her up by the color of her pink shirt, and slammed her against a tree.  
  
"Your lucky that I'm not going to break your tiny neck. And you know why?" Alani growled as she pressed Perry even more into the tree. "I actually have class. Unlike you." She dropped the tourist to the ground, and walked out of the crowd of children with her head down.  
  
While Alani walked away, half of the children simply watched in awe, while the other half glared at the preppy teen, who was dusting herself off.  
  
"My father's going to hear about this! You'll see! You're going to be the one with a broken neck!" Perry yelled after Alani before running out of the circle of kids.  
  
Alani just kept walking, with her hands deep in the pockets of her blue knee length pants, "And she really thinks I care?"  
  
Now, the little event that had just taken place had left The Bladebreakers and Kenny just standing there. They had no absolute idea that Alani's parents were well...dead. She had never really told them, and they of course had never asked. I mean, you wouldn't just go up to someone and ask, 'Hey there, are your parents six feet under or walking on the streets?'  
  
"I think we should go cheer her up!" Max and Tyson chorused, and before Kenny, Rei, or Kai could stop them, they were running after Alani.  
  
"Why that stupid little...who does she think she is!" Alani growled as she kicked or punched anything that was in her way. Whether it was a tree, a pop can on the ground, or an innocent rock. Zeindolf was walking behind his mistress, wincing whenever her fist collided with the hard bark of a tree, while leaving a dent in its trunk.  
  
"I need to get my punching bag out when we get home." Alani sighed and rubbed her temples with her thumb and for-finger.  
  
Zeindolf let out a small smile, "When was the last time you gave that thing a beating?"  
  
"I don't know. But at least it'll calm my nerves, it always does." Alani shrugged.  
  
Tyson poked the tree that Alani had recently punched. "Whoa, did she do this?" He asked. The rest of his teammates wandered over and inspected the dent.  
  
"I think so." Rei blinked. "She must've been pretty angry to be able to do that."  
  
Kai decided that if his team wanted to find Alani so bad, then he would have to take their minds away from gaping at a tree, "Come on. It's only a tree."  
  
By following the mangled trees, the five boys found where Alani lived. Her house resembled that of a karate dojo, and there were many trees that seemed to be knocked down somehow all around the household. They then heard some noises coming from the back, so of course, the five of them wandered around the house to see what it was.  
  
There was Alani, taking all of her bottled up anger out on her good old punching bag, which was logged in the ground.  
  
"Stupid..." She punched the blue cylinder, "...little..." another punch, "...brat!" Oh! A kick this time. The Hawaiian wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead, and rested her hands on her knees. She heard a twig snap rather close buy and quickly snapped her head up to see The Bladebreakers, oh and Kenny can't forget him.  
  
"Hey guys..." Alani greeted them in a mumble. She gestured them to follow her through a sliding door, and into a semi-large hard wood floored room. Against the wall was a medium sized TV. On the opposite wall, was a trophy case, with many different kind of awards. From beyblading, to art, and even the occasional kickboxing and sparring trophies. Alani kicked off her shoes and winced when they smack against the wall.  
  
"Damn..." She looked behind her and saw Tyson, Max, and Kenny all gaping at her many awards. Then, she looked over at Rei. It seemed that her pet cat, Twiddy, had taken a liking to her new Chinese friend.  
  
"Um...Alani?" Rei's eyebrow twitched in pain as the small calico cat climbed up the back of his shorts, "Who's this?"  
  
Alani sweetly smiled at her pet's actions, "This is Twiddy. You're lucky, he usually hates people when he first meets them."  
  
"Oh Alani I have a question for you!" Tyson grinned as he recalled what he was going to ask the Hawaiian.  
  
"What?" Alani calked her head to the side.  
  
"The guys and I all noticed dents in all the trees on the path to your house, and a whole bunch of them knocked down outside. Did you do that?" Tyson asked.  
  
There was a short pause from Alani as she thought of how to phrase her answer, "Well...yeah, when I was walking home I kind of punched those trees. And sometimes Zeindolf knocks down the trees outside. We call it...our own kind of renovating." 


	5. Meeting the Raven

Hey there people...and yes once again it has taken me quite a while to update. And don't you worry! Since school's gonna be out in less than two weeks! YIPPY! Man I can't wait. I shall try to update more often. Oh, and to answer a reviewers question about pairings...wait and see and the answer will come to ya...trust me! Now...since I had a little too much to drink tonight (not telling you exactly what however!) on with the story!  
  
**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Raven**   
  
"Tyson! Max! Don't touch that!" Alani lunged across the room and landed in front of the two boys, blocking them from touching her precious. In case you're wondering what her 'precious' is well...  
  
"Aw come on! I want to see it!" Tyson and Max whined in unison. Alani simply glared at the two, and pushed them away from the golden over-sized warrior's axe hanging on the wall.  
  
"You've seen it haven't you?" She smirked triumphantly. "And I'm not going to let you even touch it, let alone hold it. That axe is very valuable. So no touchy!"  
  
"Please?" Tyson tried one last and final time.  
  
"NO!" Alani roared and chased them back outside. Once everyone was back in the great outdoors, she swung around and forcefully slid the back door shut with a slight 'click'. But of course, just as luck would have it, the phone, which was inside the house, began ringing.  
  
"Damn it!" Alani cursed as she flung the door open and stomped inside. Max and Tyson exchanged glances before darting towards the wide open door, but of course, were stopped dead in their tracks. By who you ask? Why Zeindolf of course! (Man that was corny.)  
  
The ruby wolf towered over the two teens and showed his fangs in a smile, "Not today boys." He laughed slightly. Then, out of the blue, they heard a load angry yell come from somewhere within the house the wolf was guarding, and then a rather large bang. That is before Alani came storming out. She was mumbling under her breath. And since this story is pg-13, I can't really express what she was saying...Oh, let me put it this way...beep, beep, that little, beep! That stupid beep, coming and beeping up, my beeping life! There? That make it easier? Any way!  
  
Alani was now walking right past the five boys. Her pace was quick, and her breathing was hard. Obviously, she was angry. Not just angry, but pretty damn pissed.  
  
"Alani what's the matter?" Rei and the others ran to catch up with the fuming Hawaiian.  
  
Alani took a deep breath and calmed down slightly, "I'm going to set that Perry girl strait..."  
  
"Ooh! Fight, fight, fight!" Tyson began chorusing.  
  
Alani rolled her double colored eyes, "Tyson, I highly doubt that there's going to be a fight between me and that stupid brat. She can't even blade let alone punch. Well, from what I assume at least..."  
  
Through the little time that Perry had called Alani, and sat outside her Hotel, she had somehow, someway, gotten into a fight with someone. To make it easier, she had pissed off yet another one of the locals.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?" Perry's eyes flashed with anger as she glared at the blonde before her. "Well are you going to answer me or what?"  
  
The girl slowly opened her hazel green orbs and raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to?"  
  
"Because!" Perry fumed, "I want you to! And what I say goes!"  
  
"And what gives you such an authority?" The girl lent further against the tree and closed her eyes again. She then heard some yelling from near by, opened her eyes, and turned to the source.  
  
"Perry!" Alani bellowed as she stomped toward the obnoxious tourist. "You deserve a good ass whooping did you know that?"  
  
The mysterious female smirked and turned her gaze back to Perry, "I see everyone here has the same opinion as I do when it comes to you."  
  
"That's it!" Perry grabbed the girl by the collar and slammed her against the tree, repeating what Alani had done to her previously that day. She pulled her fist back and was about to smash it into the girl's teeth, but Alani had run up and thrown her backwards.  
  
"I didn't need your help." The girl glared at Alani.  
  
"Well I'm not helping...I simply have a score to settle." The red-head answered back before walking over to Perry, "And you!"  
  
"What?" Perry put on a fake sweet smile. "Angry that I was telling the truth about your folks?"  
  
Alani's eyes weren't moving, they were locked on the horrible girl in front of her. She did everything to force herself not to pummel her there and then. Oh boy did she want to do that. "Just leave me alone and I won't make you regret ever coming here." She hissed. Her blue and green eyes then wandered back over to the other female, and looked the girl over. Blonde hair, that turned black at the bottom, a white halter top, shoulder green shoulder shirt which showed her well built mid-drift, and white sweat pant material kapris. Alani could've sworn she'd seen this girl before. But where?  
  
As Alani snapped out of her thoughts, and began turning toward her first priority, she felt something hard smack against her cheek. She ignored the pain and turned toward Perry, who had her fists at the ready.  
  
"Hm..." Alani cradled her throbbing cheek in her hand, "Nice right hook. I'll give you that much."  
  
"Huh?" Perry's fists dropped as she stared at Alani with confused eyes. "But...I just punched you."  
  
"Damn straight you just punched her!" Tyson growled as he stomped over to the girl, "And what the hell did you do it for?"  
  
Alani walked over to navy haired blader and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tyson, I think I can handle this."  
  
"But that looked like it really hurt!" Tyson protested.  
  
"Well, it didn't." Alani grinned and pushed the boy aside. "Now Perry. I'm not one to fight pointless fights. And you are certainly a pointless person to fight with."  
  
"So true." Mumbled the still nameless girl.  
  
Perry glared once again at the blonde before quickly turning back to Alani, "Fine! If you won't fight, then I will!" She then pulled back her fist, and sent it towards Alani's gut.  
  
'Just let her think she's all tough.' Alani told herself. She then allowed Perry's fist to collide with her stomach. But the Hawaiian however didn't even flinch. She had taught herself how to both hold back any amount of pain and not show it, and keep still no matter what hit her. In reality however, that blow hurt, and she was defiantly going to have a bruise from it later.  
  
"Are you done?" Alani rolled her eyes at Perry's surprised expression, "Because I am, come on." She gestured for the other girl to follow her and the five boys.  
  
"My name's Raven Blackwood. Nice to meet you..." The blonde paused, as she couldn't remember the Hawaiian's name.  
  
"Alani Lahela, nice to meet you too." Alani smiled. She knew she recognized that girls name but from where? And now was the best time to find out, since the guys had left a while ago, and it was just she and the blonde sitting in her room, with Twiddy and Zeindolf curled up beside her bed.  
  
Raven's eyes wandered around the dark green room, until they rested on a few pictures on her new friend's bedside table.  
  
Alani noticed the girl staring at the photos and smiled, "That's my cousin." She picked up one of the picture frames and handed it to Raven, allowing her to have a closer look.  
  
'Johnny?!' Raven's eyes widened as she gaped at the red head in the picture.  
  
"You know him?" Alani questioned.  
  
"Yeah..." Raven trailed off. "We're pretty good friends."  
  
"I think he told me about you come to think of it." Alani tapped her finger on the tip of her chin in thought. "Yeah he did! Didn't he help you out of a bit of a pickle with one of those Dark Bladers?"  
  
Raven nodded slowly in response, "He did."  
  
"And is that how you got that scar there?" The over curious redhead pointed to the scar adorning her left eye. Raven bowed her head for an answer.  
  
Alani smiled and grasped the blonde by the shoulders, causing her to look at her, "I know something that'll cheer you up!"  
  
"Huh?" Raven's confused expression caused Alani to grin even more.  
  
"Movies and Candy!"  
  
**BIO TIME!!**  
  
**Name:** Raven Blackwood  
  
**Age:** 14  
  
**Birthday:** October 31st (man I wish my b-day was on Halloween!)  
  
**Height:** 5 4'  
  
**Eyes:** Pale hazel green  
  
**Hair:** Straight Blonde which fades to black at the tips  
  
**Race:** Hawaiian  
  
**Appearance:** Wears white halter-top with forest green shoulder shirt, which exposes her belly. White, light material sweat pant kapris (these sorta show the outline of her...thong. Big turn on for guys.), and black and green laced skater shoes.  
  
**Personality/Extra Info:** Raven hates everything about beyblading, until now. Because of her past, she's very cold (somewhat like Kai). She was attacked by one of the Dark Bladers, this ambush left a scar along her left eye (this is when she lived in Europe). Luckily none other than Johnny (The Majestic HOTTY! Ahem...) saved her from the attacker. After the incident, she still acts all cold and ruthless, but can be nice from time to time.  
  
Now, Raven Blackwood does not belong to me, but my good pal **Melina Kon**. So yeah, I don't own the new comer!  
  
Anywho... Please review, please? Come on people I don't wanna beg here. Not like I would anyway! But meh. Please review despite my rambling... 


End file.
